


Disgaea 5 smut drabbles

by WaterMystic277



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMystic277/pseuds/WaterMystic277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the only thing I can write that isn't stupidly spoiler-y. Will add tags when more is published and suggestions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgaea 5 smut drabbles

Thoughts of a risque nature didn't cross the priest's mind that often, that is, before he decided he was going to assassinate Void Dark. And until that day, he would either be on the field, being targeted and assaulted or dealing with quite honestly, stupid injuries and at the end of the day, it left him frustrated. It left him with him rubbing his temples and groaning to himself. Especially if any of the succubi (Seraphina included) or Alraune.  
The creatures' pheromones made more then a noticable impact on him. He hurried them out of his office as soon as possible so he could deal with his own problems. After shutting the door to the medical bay that he had made his office, he turned the sign around reading; "The doctor is out." and sat down.

  
Frustration was an increasingly familiar word in his vocabulary, with all of it's variations included. Glaring down at the bulge in his pants, he huffed and a frown grew on his reddening face. Taking a deep breath, he thought he could combat it by just letting it stew for a while, it would eventually go down.

  
"Come on...I need to get back to work." he thought to himself. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. It had already been 10 minutes and the ache was starting to get to him. The more time he waited for his own arousal to subside, the more time was wasted tending to potential patients, given how frequently injuries happened on the ship, it was only a matter of time.  
Christo gave up and sighed again, looking to the door, trying to remember if he locked it, as not all demons obliged by signs. He kicked his mobile chair over to the door, jiggling the handle. Perfect, it was. Kicking himself back to the farther end of the room, he rest assured unless it was a much more physically powerful demon that barged down the door, he could have peace and quiet.

  
The priest fiddled with his pants, slipping them just far enough past his hips to let the growing abomination breathe. The cold air making him shudder. He rarely ever did touch himself, his experience had been growing ever since he had boarded this ship and he had learnt, he had rather vocal tenancies. Biting onto his finger, his free hand wrapping it's fingers around his arousal, he began to work at it. Already, his knees began to shake, it was a good idea on his part to sit down. He still wasn't used to the sensations that the act of masturbation bought. Evident in beads of precum forming on the tip, slowly dripping down his arousal and onto his fingers, slicking their movements.

  
He belittled himself mentally, how he could be so depraved when he could contain himself so well before. Biting down harder as he felt sounds try to escape his throat. He could feel his entire body shake and shiver with pleasure. His mental berating only served to make each stroke more pleasurable, after all. He was a well composed man, such things would of only been below him but anyone can fall to primal urges and he hated that. Ever since he had gotten on this ship those urges had been forcing themselves to the front of his mind, the beautiful demons with glistening muscles and perfect curves. Exotic smells and as far as he knew, tastes. As his mind wondered, to thoughts of the various inhabitants of the ship, precum flowed unrestrained, making his jittered and fast movements ring out with wet noises, hips bucking at, climbing to his climax. With a harsh bite to his finger to repress a hard grunt, enough to draw blood, his back arched as his seed spilt across the medical bay floor.

  
Christo's body become slack, letting his fall like a ragdoll from his orgasmic decline, he panted. Slowly reaching over to the box of tissues that were usually reserved for bloody noses and cleaning up wounds, he pulled up his glasses and wiped off his face to try and regain his composure, as to get up and clean up his mess. Thoroughly wiping the floor and anything else he spotted his jizz, Christo walked over to the garbage can and stepped on the lever that opened it's top to toss the used tissues in. Heading over to the door, as soon as he turned the sign back around, a rapid-fire knock pounded on his door. Sighing, he turned the sign and opened it. "What seems to be the prob- "

  
"Christo! Me and Sis were training and I whistled at her when she bent down to grab targets, she shot me in the leg!" -His fake kindness interrupted by Zeroken, the werewolf in their group.

  
"Please sit on the examination table, if you may." He motioned to said table as he went to grab his medical supplies. Zeroken hobbled over to the table, hopping up onto it.

  
"Hey...what smells in here?" he sniffed the air.

  
"Oh...that was...from an earlier patient..."


End file.
